A Brave New Galaxy
by Jack Grey Logan
Summary: A new hyperspace lane to the Unknown Region reveals a planet called Earth, that will changed the galaxy forever.


**Prologue**

It was the year that changed a world…or a galaxy forever.

It was the year 37 BBY. Samara Organa, a Alderaanian hyperspace explorer has discovered a new hyperspace route, known as Frontier Foray, one that junctions with several of the major routes while leading out from the Empress Teta System into the Unknown Regions. Upon successfully navigating and charting the newly discovered route, Organa's ship surveyed the uncharted space on the other side. Eventually the Alderaanian science/exploration ship discovered a habitable planet orbiting a Yellow Dwarf Star. Finding the planet inhabited to her surprise by apparently Humans and learning one of the main languages happens to be Galactic Basic, it was decided to make contact with the planet called Earth.

To the people of Earth, it was a shock to say the least, not just First Contact, but the fact that the visiting aliens looked like Earth Humans and spoke a language that they perceived as English. First Contact brought irrefutable proof that the people of Earth are not alone in the universe. The world's religions were affected by First Contact to one degree or another. How they dealt with the ramifications varied, but overall, Earth's religions can survive First Contact just like they survived every other great discovery and scientific breakthrough that came before while new ones would come to be formed as knowledge of the wider galaxy grew on Earth.

Soon after the first meeting, friendly relations were established between the Galactic Republic the people of Earth. Located in what they call the Sol System, the explorers charted it into their star maps by that name, referring to Earth as Sol III. In the Galactic year 37 BBY, First Contact between Earth and the wider galaxy officially establishes and everything began to change. With a great deal of growth and accompanying challenges, growing pains, and other concerns, the nations of Earth comes to realizes that they must adapt quickly to their new reality.

However, First Contact was also a unifying force in politics all over Earth extending down to the people of its many nations. The United Nation reorganized and reformed into a new form of international government, the United Nations Security Coalition, in short terms, stands for UNSC. Earth's position in the Unknown Regions made it an ideal jumping off point for other explorers seeking to make a name for themselves and a profit. Therefore Earth began a major technological and economic boom like never before.

Earth began trading for technology of the wider galaxy, starting with the nations who could afford to do so, with aerospace organizations of the United States, European Union, Russia Federation, Republic of China, Japan, and other developed countries being the first to benefit. While third world nations couldn't afford to trade for new technology were initially left behind, the new tech and knowledge eventually made its way to them too. Over time, out of necessity for change, and even more altruistic galactic visitors who came later, the less fortunate nations eventually benefited from First Contact.

Trading for ships was a given and although the ships and technology were older generation variants, previously used, or obsolete to the wider galaxy, Earth was still catapulted forward by centuries. Even information alone of wider galactic knowhow could catapult a less advanced civilization forward, as Earth nations also traded for star maps, advanced computers, droids, medical technology and anything else that would be useful. Ecological damage that was once irreversible became reversible, diseases that were untreatable became treatable, injuries that were unrecoverable became recoverable, prosthetics that were once decades of not centuries away became available in a few years, and other once impossible things became possible.

Since First Contact, Earth slowly risen as Major Power of the galaxy. Thanks to galactic trades, it had evolved into a highly technological state, with a healthy and flexible economy. It also builds itself a powerful and impressive military force and created a great colonial empire, consists of several dozen worlds and hundreds of extraterrestrial outposts. It was a Golden Age for the people of Earth.

However, while experiencing this Golden Age, Earth became wary as it's observes major events that were changing the galaxy. Such examples were the growing tensions within the Galactic Republic, result of the rise of the Confederacy of Independent System. With both Galactic Republic and Separatists fielding in their vast military forces, the Grand Army of the Republic and the Separatist Droid Army, against one another, fighting between them rapidly spread throughout the galaxy with the outbreak of war in 22 BBY.

While equally match in both military and political strength, both sides wishes to gain advantage of one another in order to win the war. One major importance is seeking an alliance with Earth in the Unknown Regions, as its power is now in compare with the Hutt Cartel.

However, the UNSC leaders knew that siding with either the Republic or Separatists would leads to severe consequences. When the Clone Wars finally broke out, Earth chooses neutrality and joined the Council of Neutral Systems, a political organization of over 1,500 star systems that wished to remain neutral in the conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Earth was just one planet with her colonies against tens of thousands of worlds and their massive military forces. They would suffer greatly if they got involved, no matter which side they chose.

However, that did not stop both sides from seeing Earth as a potential ally or threat…

In 21 BBY, a Mandalorian warrior attacked a Republic cruiser before taking his own life. This created rumors within the Republic, which are divided into two alternatives. One sort of rumors was saying that Duchess Satine Kryze, the pacifistic leader of the New Mandalorians and Regent of the Council of Neutral Systems, is building an army to support the Confederacy. The other rumors proclaimed that Earth is secretly in league with the Confederacy, since it is known to galaxy that the planet has hired Mandalorian Mercs to train their military forces.

To confirm these facts correctly, the Republic sends the Jedi Council to send Obi-Wan Kenobi to Mandalore, while the Republic sends Senator Bail Organa, accompany by Jedi Master Plo Koon and Jedi Knight Aayla Secura to investigate these rumors carefully…

 **Glossary**

 **Frontier Foray:** The Frontier Foray is a new hyperspace lane into the Unknown Regions. It was discovered by an Alderaanian hyperspace explorer Samara Organa, one that junctions with several of the major routes while leading out from the Empress Teta System into the Unknown Regions. Since then, Frontier Foray became one of the most important hyperspace lanes in the galaxy, as explorers would use it to make safe jumps into the Unknown Regions, while the people of Earth uses it to explore opportunity and profit that is widespread across the known galaxy. As result of this, Earth was able to develop friendly trade relationship with the wider galaxy, starting with Empress Teta their immediate neighbor at the other end of the Frontier Foray Hyperspace Route and soon after with the Alderaanians which the hyperspace explorer who discovered Earth came from.

 **United Nations Security Coalition:** The United Nations Security Coalition is a new intergovernmental organization, reorganized and reformed from its previous state, the United Nations. Headquartered in Manhattan of New York City, the UNSC is form of Federal government, which every nation member on the planet, about 195 of them, surrender individual sovereignty to central authority, but retain their designated powers. The primary duties of the UNSC were to manage space and colonization plans, conduct galactic trades with the rest of the Galactic societies, and maintain military security of Earth and its colonies.


End file.
